


We, That Were Once Beautiful

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Daniel-centric, God!Daniel, Human!Seongwoo, Kinda happy but also not, M/M, Minor MMO Squad Ensemble, Near Death Experiences, Prose (kinda), the & is there for platonic and familial relationship not romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: As he danced with Seongwoo, skirting along the dark wooden floors, Daniel felt an inexplicable warmth spread over him. He wanted to hold this beautiful human in his arms for all eternity.And that was when Daniel knew he was in trouble.For gods should never want.In which a naive, young god falls for an intriguingly handsome actor.





	We, That Were Once Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the [ W.E. Soundtrack. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o1GhagfY7E)

Daniel had often thought of what life would be like if he were to fall in love. Being born the God of Light and Victory made him an emblem of hope and held him above such mortal folly. Many had tried to mold his ideas of love the moment he grew curious. His elders would always tell him of how love was bitter, unkind, and cruel. That it was an emotion that morphed the best people into something they were not. They would never fail to stress that he was too innocent and pure to be tainted by something so vile.

Despite all the precautionary tales, Daniel still wondered what would like to fall in love.

For love could not be all bad. He had witnessed it blossom in many forms whenever he graced the human world. He’d always thought it was beautiful. The way it was in the blush on a couple’s cheeks as they held hands. In an elderly couple’s laughter as they fed birds on a bench. In the chocolates made by a young girl, wanting to confess. In the eyes of old man who sat and drank next to a glossy headstone.

Love could be expressed in words, in actions, in silence. It encompassed the definition of humanity for Daniel. It fueled his hope and kept his light burning, which was why he visited their world so often, going where there was light and passing on his blessings.

On occasion, Daniel took on a human form to tangibly experience the world.  Simple things like the warmth of sunlight cascading through a window or the rain soaking through his clothes had become sensations the young god craved. His brothers thought him strange for enjoying being human as much as he did, but Daniel’s fascination never ceased.

A long time ago, on a random visit, Daniel came across his favorite feeling - snow melting against this skin. Since then, winter had become his favorite season and the god made it a point to greet each year’s first snow.

One year, it came in the middle of December, but the deity hardly seemed to mind its lateness. As the chill bore through his thick coat, he grinned up at the skies where his brothers were pouring snow from the clouds. He completely let himself and his surroundings go as he skipped and danced on the slippery roads, enjoying how the cold flakes liquified at his touch.  

He was caught up in the moment when he managed to twirl right onto another man.

“Are you okay?” the man asked anxiously, his voice moving up in pitch as he gripped Daniel by the arms.

A beautiful man, perhaps the most beautiful man Daniel had ever seen, was looking right at him. His dark eyes were wide, framed by thick concerned brows. His full lips curled downward with worry. From his wavy dark hair to his defined features, this man was nothing short of perfection. It was as if another god was standing in front of him, but Daniel sensed a very human pulse through the man’s grasp.

_How could someone who looked so divine be human?_

In one blink, images flooded Daniel’s mind and suddenly he knew everything about the man in front of him without having to ask.

Ong Seongwoo. Twenty three years old. Up and coming actor. On his way to a suit fitting for a party tomorrow. Thinks Daniel is staring at his face a little too long.

A flush filled Daniel’s cheeks as he meekly answered, “I’m fine. Sorry for running into you.”

The worry left Seongwoo’s face as he smiled, causing his features to look even more defined. “I should have seen where I was going. I’m sorry I ruined your dance.”

Before Daniel could answer back, someone yelled out Seongwoo’s name from across the park. The actor tensed and let go of Daniel’s arms.

“Looks like I’ve got to run. Sorry once again!” the actor apologized and bowed his head before rushing away.

He looked back over his shoulder one last time and smiled at Daniel, making the god’s heart beat faster in his chest.

Daniel stood there blinking as he reveled in the rush which came over him as he saw Seongwoo’s form disappear into a bustling crowd in the distance.

Even though the god had never known the man, he felt a profound depth to this human. It was inexplicable yet so very real and it only took a look into the man’s eyes to know this. The strangeness of it all only made Daniel more curious. The deity wondered if he would ever feel like this again.

He wondered if he’d ever see Seongwoo again.

The god was unable to leave it up to chance and misused what he’d learnt about Seongwoo just so he could see him again. Daniel knew he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t resist showing up at the party Seongwoo had to attend.

Which was why the god was standing in some dark corner, nursing a glass of champagne, clad in a suit that complemented his ash brown hair. He looked over at Seongwoo who sat by himself at half occupied table, looking lonely and bored as he stared mindlessly at the DJ. All around them, people milled about flashing their wealth and their stories, but Seongwoo seemed to want no part in it. Though Daniel had come here simply to see Seongwoo again, he found himself making his way across the crowded dancefloor towards the man.

If his brothers saw him, they would have dragged him home and scolded him for being so foolish and reckless with his gifts. However, no one stopped him as he drew closer to Seongwoo.

By habit, Daniel tapped into Seongwoo’s mind for answers instead of asking his questions out loud. The god was able to glean that Seongwoo did not enjoy parading around as his company’s trophy. He understood why he had to do it, but he was still human. And humans were allowed to have their eyes glaze over when they were forced to be surrounded by old people who only wanted to talk business and money.

The deity made a conscious effort to not laugh at Seongwoo’s thoughts as he made his way through the various, huddled groups of people in the room. Their abundance was enough to keep him hidden from Seongwoo until he was standing right in front of the man.

His shadow cast over Seongwoo, catching his attention.

The actor looked up, leaning away from the folded hands he’d been resting his face on. His dark eyes shined with recognition as he looked over Daniel’s form. “You... from yesterday?”

Daniel nodded, forgetting how to speak for a moment. It was strange how simply being near Seongwoo had altered his behaviour. And for some reason, the god didn’t seem to mind.

“Would like to dance with me?” Daniel asked before Seongwoo could question him further.

The deity could hear it in the man’s mind. Seongwoo wanted to know his name. He wanted to know why he was here. He wanted to know why he wanted to dance with him. He wanted to know why Daniel was so attractive.

At the last thought, the deity’s cheeks rose and Seongwoo looked up at him with a confused, but amused look.

“Sure,” was all Seongwoo had to say for them to be stepping their way onto the dance floor.

A new waltz began to play and the people around them shuffled about accordingly, but it all seemed fade when they locked eyes. The moment Seongwoo rested his hand on Daniel’s broad shoulder, Daniel felt his heart start to race again. He clasped Seongwoo’s other hand and began to lead him across the dance floor in cadence with the soft strings.

There was a rightness in the way Seongwoo moved at his exact pace, following Daniel’s lead effortlessly, as if he’d been doing it his whole life. With each footfall and each turn, it was as if the two of them were in their own world. Nothing else mattered. No one else existed.

Daniel had danced amongst the gods. He had known what should be the epitome of perfection. And yet, nothing matched this moment.

As he danced with Seongwoo, skirting along the dark wooden floors, Daniel felt an inexplicable warmth spread over him. He wanted to hold this beautiful human in his arms for all eternity.

And that was when Daniel knew he was in trouble.

For gods should never want.

Like a moth to a flame, Daniel was so innately drawn to Seongwoo that he began to spend more time as a human than a god. He promised himself he would stop whenever the feeling went away so he could return to his duties as a god. But he found himself returning again and again, conveniently slipping in and out of Seongwoo’s life. It went on for weeks and weeks, where Daniel would show up for a short second and disappear without a trace. Finally a day came where Seongwoo had enough. He ignored Daniel to no end until the god answered the questions which burned in his mind.

Without going into much detail, Daniel mentioned that he came from a rather influential family and his status was the reason he was so secretive. Seongwoo seemed to the fill the gaps with his own mortal explanation. Though he did not want to lie to Seongwoo, it was better than telling him the whole truth.

The weeks had eventually turned to months, and though it wasn’t much time in the context of gods, it was hardly something his brothers could overlook.

One day when he had been lounging with Jinwoo in his heavenly abode, his brother casually mentioned Seongwoo.

“You seem rather fond of that human,” he said passively, teasing his younger brother.

The way Jinwoo spoke made it sound like Daniel was simply playing around. It was almost like his brother suggested that Seongwoo didn’t matter. It set Daniel on edge that someone could even think his feelings for Seongwoo were casual, that they would fade.

“I’m not just fond of him, hyung. I think-” Daniel swallowed, acknowledging what he felt for the first time, “I think I love him.”

“Love?” His brother laughed. The way he was eyeing Daniel made him feel like a small child, as if there was something Jinwoo knew that Daniel did not understand. “What do you know of love?”

It seemed his brother was the one who didn’t understand.

“You’re right. Maybe, I’m just overthinking things,” Daniel replied, sounding as convincing as he could while he ruffled the back of his head. His answer held the same kind of careless, clumsy innocence he normally exuded, which seemed to put Jinwoo at ease.

It was hard for Daniel to not feel a sense of dread as he saw the tension leave Jinwoo’s face before he rolled his eyes and vanished into a cloud.

Daniel lied to his brother.

The god was fully aware, without a shadow of a doubt, what he felt for Seongwoo was love. And like every wondrous sensation the human world offered him, he only wished for more.

Realization tore away at Daniel. Every second he was with Seongwoo, he knew at some point he would have to let go of the man. Mortality divided them. Being a god, Daniel would remain youthful and beautiful as he had since he was created, but Seongwoo would grow old and eventually leave Daniel for a place where gods could never go.

Of course, there was the option of bringing Seongwoo up to the heavens where they could spend eternity together, but Daniel couldn’t do it. Removing Seongwoo from his mortal life was as good as a crime to Daniel. He loved Seongwoo as he was, where he was, in all his glory amongst the humans.

And yet, Daniel could not bear to be away from Seongwoo. He’d become more than just infatuated with how Seongwoo made him feel. The god could no longer see a life without the man.

He knew then the extent of his dilemma stretched far beyond when or if he’d see Seongwoo again. It was how much longer he could continue balance being a god and being at Seongwoo’s side. How much did he love Ong Seongwoo? More than he could fathom. How far was he willing to go for one man? For Seongwoo, he could do anything.

Even give up his immortality.

When he brought the matter up with the elders, their usually stoic features were etched with grief.

The elders spoke with their voices united, echoing in the antechamber. “We had foreseen you would wish this. We hoped it would not come to pass.”

“Does this mean I have your approval?” Daniel asked, trying to sound hopeful, but the stoic expressions on the elders’ faces made it clear he would be met with some kind of censure.

The elder to Daniel’s left shook his head. “You were always soft hearted when it came to humanity. We cannot simply grant your request. What you are asking for is no small matter.”

Daniel knew this. Giving up his godhood was blasphemous. He was scared of what might become of him without all his celestial gifts.  

“Would you forsake your status, your very existence, just for this one man?” the elder to his right questioned his resolution.

In his mind, Daniel immediately shouted ‘yes’, but he found the words hard to say aloud. With the elders’ all knowing eyes on him, he started to feel the sheer weight of his choice. It was like he was floating on driftwood in a stormy sea. But thinking of existence where Seongwoo wasn’t with him felt like endless nothingness, where his life had lost meaning. Would he be able to fulfill his duty as a god without Seongwoo? Would he even be able to hold his own life force together? Remaining a god would mean an eternity without Seongwoo-an eternity with a broken heart. Perhaps his choice was selfish, but Daniel knew he couldn’t give up Seongwoo.

“...Yes,” he answered with conviction. “For Seongwoo, I would.”

The elder in the middle, who was the most pensive of the the three, looked at Daniel with her imposing features and gave him their verdict. “The human you love must prove to us he loves you as much as you love him for us to accept your request.”

“If he fails, you are to remain with here and break all contact with this man,” the left elder finished off, giving a pointed look which left Daniel no room to argue the consequences.

“And if he passes?” the young god asked, wanting them to acknowledge their offer.

They answered in unison, “If he passes, we will accept your request.”

The elders never informed Daniel of when and how they would test Seongwoo. Though Daniel agreed it fair as he was the god of victory and could bless Seongwoo if he wanted to. It was only right that he couldn't use his ability to help, but being unaware of when the trial would start left the god anxious.

Days and weeks had passed with no trial. Seongwoo had sensed a growing unease in Daniel. He'd tried to find free time to spend with Daniel but he had been swamped with preparations for a huge shoot he was going to do. In guise of wanting to unwind before the shoot, Seongwoo had asked Daniel to accompany him on a long drive to the sea. Daniel didn't have to read Seongwoo's thoughts to know the man was doing this for him.

“Isn't this nice?” Seongwoo exhaled, trying hard to look more relaxed than he actually was. Daniel could see it in the way his shoulders tensed up immediately after.

It was way too early in the morning for anyone to be standing on a cliff side, waiting for the sun to rise, but the man had insisted they go here to make a wish.

The sea breeze blew at Seongwoo’s bangs, hiding whatever emotion glinted in his eyes as he looked out into the cloudy sea. Daniel didn't know what to make of the way Seongwoo had firmly kept his hands in his pockets as he stood leaning against his parked car.

Daniel knew that meant Seongwoo was trying to avoid holding his hand. “Is something wrong?”

Seongwoo didn't answer.

“Are you mad at me?” The god prodded, withholding reaching into Seongwoo's mind. Daniel wanted to hear what was bothering Seongwoo directly.

The man snapped his head towards Daniel with shocked, wide eyes. “What? No! Of course not!” Seongwoo’s replies echoed with the winds.

He cleared his throat and shifted, nervously twisting his foot against the gravel as he murmured, barely loud enough for Daniel to hear, “Honestly, I thought _you_ were mad at _me_ for not spending enough time with you since I was busy.”

Daniel let out a pleasant laugh. “Though, I would love to spend more time with you, I’m more than happy with the time we spend together.”

Seongwoo looked confused. His mind rattled with questions and concern as he made sure to lock eyes with Daniel.

“If it’s not me… then what’s bothering you? Every time I see you, you look more stressed.”

The god’s smile failed to reach his eyes as he thought of how he could possibly explain to Seongwoo what was eating away at him. “It’s just family stuff…tensions are kind of high because my future is sort of undecided.”

Seongwoo threw his arms around the broad shouldered god, holding him tightly while rubbing his back. “It’ll be alright, Daniel. I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

At those words, Daniel’s eyes grew glossy. He had heard Seongwoo think about staying at his side, but the god hadn’t realized how much he wanted to hear Seongwoo say it aloud.

When the pulled apart and looked out to the horizon, an orange light began to peek out from the water's surface.

“Oh! Look the sunrise! Daniel quick let’s grab a photo!” Seongwoo pulled out his phone and hastily clicked a stream of selfies. “Wait! I’ll get a camera, the quality on this isn’t good enough.”

Daniel smiled as he watched Seongwoo scurry off to his car. It was comical how he’d been so worked up before and now he was laughing as he watched Seongwoo get annoyed by all the random junk he kept in his back seat. Maybe that was why he liked Seongwoo so much? Just being at the man’s side made all the world’s problems seem far away.

“Found it!” Seongwoo called out with his head still in the car, but his arm waving the camera at Daniel.

As he pulled out of the backseat, Seongwoo bumped his head on the door frame and cursed, making Daniel laugh. The god’s human heart felt so full and whole as he saw Seongwoo nurse his head and smile a goofy grin.

When the sea breeze seemed to halt at his back Daniel felt his heart grow cold.

An ominous chill wrought through him, freezing his body. The world moved slowly as a fissure formed between where he stood and where Seongwoo stood. Daniel could only watch as the cracks quickly deepen, spreading faster than Seongwoo could even react. He couldn’t bare to look at Seongwoo’s expression shift from sheer joy to utter horror.

Time snapped back into place when the camera fell from Seongwoo’s hand, onto the rocky surface of the cliff.

The last thing Daniel saw before the ground crumbled under him was Seongwoo desperately trying to reach him. But the god knew Seongwoo wouldn’t make it in time.

Resignation settled over him as he began to fall backwards, unable to move his human body. He heard Seongwoo screaming for him right before he crashed into the icy waters and the world turned black.

Like a flickering light bulb burning out, Daniel’s link to his body faded out. No matter how hard he tried to cling onto himself, he was being held back by an otherworldly force. Someone or something was likely interfering which mean Seongwoo’s trial had started and he had no choice but observe the aftermath unfold through his omniscience.

Daniel felt helpless as he watched Seongwoo standing at the edge of the cliff, shaking with shock as he called the police. It was torture seeing how Seongwoo begged the officers to arrive as fast as they could. The officer on the other line was trying to calm him down, but the nearest station was more than a few kilometers from the cliff. Too many minutes had passed and Seongwoo felt like he was the one drowning as he waited for Daniel’s head to bob above the water.

People started to gather watching the actor as he screamed to the officer on the other line to hurry up. All the while Seongwoo had been counting the second a human could hold their breath underwater. It had been well over than now and Seongwoo couldn’t wait any longer.

Despite the pleas of the onlookers shouting and the sirens blaring in the distance, Seongwoo moved towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the frigid waters then to the people trying to wave him down. The man swallowed but curled his hands into fists as he eyed the waves once more.

Without a second thought, Seongwoo recklessly dove into the sea.

Unlike Daniel, Seongwoo did not sink. He popped up above the water, gasping as he treaded the waves. After orienting himself, he took a deep breath and plunged underwater. Daniel could feel the strain in Seongwoo’s body as it got harder to swim and see the lower he got.

It took a few tiring rounds of going above the water and scouring the depths before the actor finally found the god’s human body. His leg had been caught on some plastic which had been stuck to a reef. Daniel felt odd watching his own body float like the lifeless doll it was.

Thankfully, Seongwoo couldn’t seem to tell. The man immediately began patting his jeans to dig out his pocket knife. He frantically cut away at the plastic despite feeling his lungs start to burn for air. As soon as he cut him free, the actor wrapped his hand around Daniel’s waist and started kicking as hard as he could. His body was screaming at him to breath as he had to work harder to pull the weight of Daniel’s large body with him.

From his point of view, Daniel knew that Seongwoo wouldn’t make it. He didn’t have enough air in him to himself moving at the pace he need to. No matter how ceaselessly the man kicked he would only rise so far so fast and it would not be enough.

Unable to sit back any longer, the god pushed harder against the forces holding him back. At first he’d tried to bless Seongwoo, to make it to where he could swim faster, but nothing went through. Attempting to reenter his shell of a body failed as well. Daniel was left with an option he didn’t want to take, but for Seongwoo’s sake, he would.

Daniel felt a myriad of emotions as he successfully reached into Seongwoo’s mind. He could hear and feel all of Seongwoo’s thoughts. Seongwoo was scared and worried. He questioned if he would make it to the surface, he questioned if he would be able to save Daniel. He mostly wanted Daniel to be okay. And he was willing to do anything to make sure Daniel would be okay, even at the cost of his own life.

Though he took slight joy that Seongwoo cared so much, he couldn’t allow Seongwoo to die for him. If that meant a hollow eternity, Daniel would take it, as long as Seongwoo could live.

With his mind made up, the god regretfully began dropping dark thoughts into Seongwoo’s head.  

_Let go of the boy you’re holding, you’ll rise faster if you let him go._

Seongwoo ignored the thought, kicking the water harder as his lungs cried.

_You did the best you could, but admit it, it’s too late._

The actor faltered for the a second, pausing to shake the thought from his head before he went back to swimming upward.

_He’s been down there for a while. He’s probably gone anyway. Let him go. Live your life. Chase your dreams._

Seongwoo grunted in frustration, causing bubbles to rise up out of his mouth. He started to choke as water poured into his mouth.

_Let him go._

Daniel felt his heart crack as the thought hadn’t been implanted. His plan had worked. He was glad that Seongwoo understood this was best for him. But it still hurt to see Seongwoo agree.

Tears poured down Daniel’s godly face as he watched Seongwoo’s fingers release their hold on his mortal body. He almost couldn’t bear to look as Seongwoo pulled himself away from his body. But something was off.

_Goodbye. Live a good life. I love you._

Seongwoo let go of Daniel, but instead of letting him sink, he pushed him with the last of his energy. The actor smiled as Daniel’s boy rose while his own sank slowly.  

Rage and sorrow ripped through Daniel. Lights went out all over the world as he tried to shatter the barrier around him. Before he could completely lash out, his brothers appeared around him, easily overpowering him and forcing him to stay put.  

Daniel kicked and screamed, uselessly fighting their hold.

“Look,” Jaehan coerced, holding Daniel’s face in front of the screen.

The god did not understand why his brothers were being so cruel, commanding him to sit back and watch as Seongwoo sunk further, likely to his death. But as he saw divers come down to rescue Seongwoo, he realized he was wrong. His brothers wanted to make sure he knew that Seongwoo was alright.

“If you interfered, the elders would have refuted the legitimacy of the trial,” Taewoong sighed, lowering his hand from where it rested on Daniel’s shoulder.

“How many times have we told you, love can blind you and make you do stupid things,” Jisung nagged at him, half teasing and half serious.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel croaked listlessly.

Jaehan scrunched his nose and clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms in annoyance. “That’s not what we want to hear.”

Daniel looked up at his brothers who were all worried for him. He swallowed as he looked at them, feeling both grateful and remorseful. He managed to whisper a near silent, “Thank you.”

“That’s right you better thank us for saving your sorry behind,” Taewoong scoffed playfully as he slapped his arm.

Before Daniel was able to retort, he jolted. Tension built up inside of him and felt something like a cord pulling him back.

His brothers were no longer smiling. Jaehan and Taewoong immediately removed their hands from Daniel’s shoulders. Only Jisung decided to hold Daniel even tighter. Jinwoo motioned for the older god to retract his hand, but Jisung only bit his lip in hesitation.

Daniel looked between the two of the as they had a silent exchange. He didn’t understand why Jisung was holding onto him until his brother finally released him.

Like a stretched spring returning to its coil, the god’s consciousness was thrust back into his human body. He coughed and sputtered at the the water which filled his lungs, but he was able to take deep breaths. When he slowly blinked and looked up, an EMT began asking him a long set of questions he barely managed to answer.

Daniel wasn’t able to make sense of anything except that Seongwoo was safe, sitting up next to the EMT wrapped in a blanket, eyeing him with worry.

When the EMT finished checking him, she took her clipboard and left the area, leaving Daniel and Seongwoo alone.

Feeling more awake now, the god was able to discern that they were in some kind of clinic. The sound of waves from the window told him they were still near the beach. Bright, blinding sunlight poured through the thin cream curtains telling Daniel that the sunrise had long since passed.

Though there were a million other things he wanted to say, a million other things he wanted ask, he chose to keep the questions simple.

“What time is it?” The god tried to stretch to check a watch but Seongwoo held him down.

The man pulled out his now cracked phone and displayed the time before he announced, “It’s just past noon.”

Daniel’s eyes widened as he remembered Seongwoo’s schedule from what seemed like a lifetime ago. The actor was supposed to at his photoshoot at ten!

“What about the photoshoot?” the god asked as he swallowed nervously, thinking of what might happen to Seongwoo’s career because of this.

Seongwoo laughed but looked down at Daniel with wrinkles in his forehead as he pressed his brows together. “How in the world do you think I could do a photoshoot when you were literally about to die?”

Daniel tensed. Did Seongwoo think he was making light of the situation which had nearly lead to their untimely end? His eyes shifted away, looking anywhere but at Seongwoo as he gripped the sheets and stuttered out, “Uh, right… sorry.”

“Look, Daniel,” the actor said as he took the god’s hands and called his attention. “Don’t ever feel sorry. It’s not your fault I missed this shoot. I chose to jump in after you and you better believe I’d do it again.”

Even without looking into Seongwoo’s mind, Daniel knew he meant every word. That knowledge left him feeling awed by Seongwoo, who was literally willing to throw away everything that he had for him.

Just like he would do for him in return.

The thought left Daniel speechless. Seongwoo had passed the trial, meaning Daniel would get what he requested. He remained in his stupor until Seongwoo poked his side.

“Are you touched?” Seongwoo teased in his signature brazen manner, swinging his shoulders coyly. His lips curled into the impish smile that Daniel had grown so used to seeing.

Simply knowing Seongwoo would have jumped after him would have been enough. Actually seeing Seongwoo do it made part of his heart squeeze with joy, knowing Seongwoo loved him enough to follow him to the depths of the murky sea. Now, hearing Seongwoo tell him he’d do it again cemented Daniel’s desire to stay at the man’s side.

The god grinned up at Seongwoo, taking in how beautiful the actor looked even with his frizzy hair and salt covered skin.

“Very.”

The actor nodded as if the answer was satisfactory. “Okay, good,” he affirmed before cleared his throat and timidly went on, “Just as a precaution though, let’s never visit a cliffside again.”

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh.

Seongwoo was no god. He had no real power. But his effect on Daniel was supernatural. The way he was able to make even the worst situations seem less horrible made Daniel’s restless heart feel at peace.

The god was elated about Seongwoo’s success. He gushed about it to everyone when he’d returned to the heavens, but only gloom greeted him.

Even the council of elders, who were normally stoic, seemed forlorn as they handed Daniel a peach from the immortal tree.

Legends said that the person who ate from that tree would turn immortal. Most believed that to be its only property, however, if a god ate from that tree willingly they would lose their godhood.

The young god eyed the golden peach carefully as he carried it back to his dwelling. Daniel was warned to not eat the peach before sunrise, or else it would not take full effect.

A slight sense of relief went through him as that meant he had time to spend with his brothers. Daniel was aware that he would have to give up his family to be with Seongwoo, but it hadn’t hit him until now that this was going to be the last time he would ever see his brothers. That even if he tried to memorize their faces, he was going to forget them. That no matter how hard he tried to remember, he was going to forget everything.

His brothers seemed festive and happy for his sake, but Daniel could see it in their body language. Though they looked happy, they were devastated. And yet, they still tried their best to make Daniel’s last night as a god the most wonderful night he’d had in a long time.

When the night ended and he had to hug each of his brothers goodbye, he held onto them for a little longer than necessary. He didn’t want to leave them.

He almost contemplated not eating the fruit.

But he couldn’t.

Seongwoo had become the anchor to his existence. And his brothers had figured that out.

They smiled at him and he smiled back at them, tears pooling in his crescent eyes. Jinwoo, Taewoong, and Jaehan did not want to stay to watch him eat the peach, but Jisung refused to leave.

His brother had tears streaming down his face as he weakly questioned, “You’re really going to do this?”

“You said it once, didn’t you, hyung?” Daniel mused, trying to keep his voice even. Jisung has practically helped raise him and going against what Jisung asked made Daniel realize what his brother had said about love was true. “‘Love makes you do terrible things.’”

“If you eat that, you can never come back here.” Jisung said, his voice quivering as he tried to hold back a sob.

“I know, hyung,” Daniel said, smiling at him even though tears were filling his own eyes. “I’ll miss you.”

“Don’t do this, Daniel. Please,” Jisung begged, hoping in vain that his brother might reconsider, but Daniel’s mind was set.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Daniel gave him one last smile before he eyed the peach in his hands and bit into it.

 

* * *

 

Kang Daniel was a human. An orphan who’d grown up in a small church not far from Busan until he was adopted by a kind couple who’d been unable to have a child of their own. His new parents turned out to be one of the richest and most influential people in Busan, which made Daniel careful about his interactions with others. Though he was easygoing and kind, part of him was always guarded. It wasn’t until he met Ong Seongwoo that Daniel even wanted to open up.

It took a year of them being a little more than friends for Daniel to finally confess his love and for Seongwoo to exasperatedly ask why it took him so long.

As he tried to think back, his memories seemed clouded, only clear when it came to his thoughts of Seongwoo. His frustration grew as he tried to concentrate.

Why couldn’t he remember?

It was as if something was keeping him from reaching back and the more he tried to dig, the more he felt melancholy wash over him.

A frown planted itself onto Daniel’s lips and Seongwoo grabbed at his face in concern, forcing the young man to look at him.

“I was only joking,” Seongwoo teased, using his thumb to brush the side of Daniel’s face. “The reason doesn’t matter, what matters is that we’re together now.”

The words were enough to quell some of unrest festering inside of Daniel, but he was still unsure of why he couldn’t come up with an answer.

Seongwoo bore his eyes into Daniel’s, smiling before he leaned in to kiss him.

The moment their lips met Daniel’s unease melted away. Sheer bliss ran through him, leaving goosebumps all over his skin. It made Daniel feel like he was home, like he could do anything for Seongwoo.

The statement ran in his head as they parted. He smiled over at Seongwoo and knew that the it was the absolute truth. He would do anything for Ong Seongwoo.

Seongwoo reached out for his hand, linking their fingers in a tight hold as he lead the way back to his car. They walked in a comfortable silence, leaning into one another as icy, white flakes started to pour from the skies.

Daniel’s eyes grew glassy as he stared upwards into the clouds. He didn’t know snow showers made him feel as if someone he loved was watching over him and reassuring him that everything would be alright. He wasn’t sure why it was working, but seeing snow fall made him feel irrationally happy, like maybe the family he once had was watching him from somewhere above the clouds.

Seongwoo tugged on his arm, turning his attention from the clouds to him. The older man pointed across the street from the parking lot to a cafe. “Want to get some hot chocolate before we head home?”

“Sure,” Daniel shrugged. He would never say no to hot chocolate.

The two of them walked into the cafe with their hands interlocked as they took in the warm aroma and the mild chattering that filled the atmosphere. Seongwoo ordered their hot chocolates while Daniel found them a seat at a two-seater table by a window. When the barista called their order Daniel went up and grabbed their order, or so he thought. The moment Daniel took a sip of what was supposed to be hot cocoa, he was met with an unpleasant bitter taste on his tongue.

“I think you’ve got my coffee,” a tall man with bird-like features pointed at Daniel’s cup, smiling good-naturedly.

Daniel couldn’t figure out from where, but he’d definitely seen this man before. He gave the man an apologetic smile and bowed his head, “Oh, I guess, I do. Sorry about that! Would you like me to get you another one?”

“No, it’s fine, as long as you can pick out which one of these is yours,” the man held up a tray with three other drinks on it.

Daniel didn’t have to dig hard until he found the only cup that didn’t read ‘ _Jisung_ ’.

The name sparked some kind of recognition inside Daniel which he couldn’t identify. He knew this man, but from where? “I’m sorry, but have I seen you before?”

“My brothers and I come by here quite often,” the man said politely.

Despite the fact it was entirely plausible since Daniel frequented this cafe as well, something inside him told him he was wrong.

It wasn’t like him at all, but Daniel scribbled his number onto a tissue paper while Jisung reloaded his tray. “Here,” he said, handing the man his number. “So, I can repay you for the sip I took.”

Jisung smiled at him, the crinkles around his eyes looked almost sad. His voice lacked its initial cheer as he quietly replied, “Thank you.”

The man walked away, out of the store, leaving Daniel wondering if he should go after him, but instead Daniel walked back to Seongwoo.

His boyfriend took his cup from him and gestured out the door as he asked, “Someone you know?”

Daniel furrowed his brow at the now closed doorway. A wistful feeling rose inside of him as he answered Seongwoo, “I can’t remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 2k fanfic. How did it become a 6.5k fanfic? Sigh... I don't normally write in this style so I hope it's not too hard to read. Sorry if it seemed like I was rushing, or if this is too sad! I promise to be back with a happier fanfic sometime soon :D
> 
> If you want to scream at me, find me @ramenrulz8P on tumblr, twitter, and basically everywhere else.
> 
> A special thanks to [wingenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingenuine) for helping me with the title and to [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue) for being my wonderful editor.


End file.
